Harry Potter and the Ministry Intoxication
by AHPFanficWriter
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are getting ready for their fifth year at Hogwarts and it's not long before disaster strikes. A few things you should probably know; Sirius Black is a free man, Peter Pettigrew was caught by Harry, Ron and Hermione in their third year and is now in Azkaban. Snape is the DADA Professor. Umbridge is still working at the Ministry. Reviews please? Thank you! :D
1. Two Letters

It was raining heavily outside number 12 Grimmauld Place and Harry was sat on the windowsill staring out at the flooded pavements. The trees were swinging hard and seemed in danger of being pulled up at the roots by the great claws of the wind. Despite the weather, nothing had really changed. Two Death Eaters still roamed the small square, constantly staring up at Harry. Unknowingly of course, for number 12 Grimmauld Place was protected from all eyes trying to look in by a Fidelius Charm and only those in the Order or those told personally by Dumbledore knew where it was.

Harry got up and left the window and the drenched-to-the-skin Death Eaters behind and dragged his feet slowly down the stairs, spiraling down and down. He passed two different floors, although the resemblance was uncanny. You couldn't tell the difference between the two, both floors were coated in a thick layer of dust and the once luxurious tapestries were now moth-ridden and dull. The whole place was dull and not to mention boring, there was little to do when he was confined to one place and all alone. The only thing better here than at Privet Drive was he wasn't constantly treated like something smelly on the bottom of your shoe.

As Harry reached the ground floor he heard something down in the kitchen and with a leap of joy he ran down into the warm, spacious kitchen. Harry's joy was short lived when he saw that it wasn't Sirius, Ron, Hermione or anyone else from the Order. It was Kreacher, Harry had forgotten he actually lived here. He only saw him once every few days. Kreacher was a house-elf bound to serve the House of Black until his dying days.  
"And here comes the half-blood boy now, making enough noise to wake the dead." said the house-elf as he saw Harry clattering into the kitchen, "What ever would my mistress say if she could see me now. Oh how we would weep for poor Kreacher," All of a sudden Kreacher began to weep uncontrollably, but stopped as suddenly as he started, "She would rid the Noble House of Black of such filth!" he finished.  
"Kreacher," Harry began in a polite voice, "Have you any idea when your master will return?" Harry refrained from saying Sirius' name because whenever Kreacher heard the truth about Sirius being his new master he would rage and curse under his breath, and Harry knew an answer wouldn't come easily then.  
"Kreacher knows not," croaked the house-elf, "But mast- he said the Mudblood and the red haired blood-traitor will be back before he is."

Harry had to stop himself from bursting out with something horrible at the insults of his two closest friends. Instead he walked over to the polished, oak kitchen table and took a seat closest to the warm, red glow of the fire. This was Harry's favourite spot in the whole house, he enjoyed being next to the fire, it warmed him up instead and for some strange but wonderful reason it reminded him of his parents.

A rumbling like thunder came from Harry's stomach and it was then that he realized that he hadn't eaten in over a day! His last meal being a bacon, egg and sausage breakfast with Sirius, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan apart from Bill and Charlie, they had important Order business abroad. Shortly after that meal they had all left, Sirius being the last to leave and, to Harry's dismay, being the one to tell him he couldn't leave the house with them because it was too dangerous.  
"I'm sorry Harry, I don't like to leave you alone like this but it's the only way you'll be completely safe," he had said, "I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself if something happened to you and I could've done something to stop it. You're the closest thing I have to a son and the only living part of James and Lily left and you mean more to me than you realize," Sirius had finished. After giving Harry a hug he turned and departed through the front door.

Although he was moved by Sirius' words and could understand he wanted to keep him safe but did they think him weak and not able? Did they assume that now, after four years of Voldemort trying to kill him whilst he was unprotected, he couldn't look after himself? Harry also wasn't happy about being left all alone with just the company of an ill-mannered house-elf that disappeared, not to be found, for days at a time. Harry decided to get up and make himself some dinner, he could've asked Kreacher but knew he would've had a better chance getting blood from a stone.

After Harry had made himself a generous proportion of bacon and eggs he sat down at the table and began to eat. When he looked up from his food, to his surprise he saw a face he not only recognized, but he was also very glad to see. It was Hedwig! Harry's snowy owl was outside on the windowsill, pecking at the window trying to get it's owners attention. Harry rushed his way over to the window, a bacon rasher hanging out of his mouth looking like the long tongue of a huge, panting dog. He opened the stiff window with a great tug and let Hedwig bound across the room to land on the kitchen table. Next to Harry's plate of food, Hedwig stuck out her leg and it was then that Harry noticed she had a letter for him. Better yet, there was two! As Harry untied the letters, he gave Hedwig a piece of bacon and with an affectionate nip on Harry's finger she flew over to the fireplace to dry her feathers.

Harry recognized the first of the letters easily, he got one every year on the same day. It was his Hogwarts letter, giving him the details of what he would need for his fifth year and a list of the new books he need to buy. It read:

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

A list of your Hogwarts essentials is listed below. As you're now in your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a few changes have been made to your book collection.

**An Intermediate Book of Spells - Grade 1 **by **Joanne Rowling**

**A Guide to Worldwide Herbology - Grade 2 **by** Epiniko Mandra**

**Time for O.W.L Transfiguration? **by** Barbara Changes **

**Defend Yourself Against the Dark Arts - Grade 5 **by** Lapodium Bagshot **

**Advanced Spells of the Modern Age - Grade 5 **by** Joanne Rowling**

Yours Sincerely,

Deputy Headmistress, Mrs. Minerva McGonagall.

Harry didn't notice anything out of the ordinary there, he just knew he would have to go to Diagon Alley to purchase them. He was glad no one else was here when he got this letter otherwise they would all fall over each other offering to buy them for him. Harry had visited Diagon Alley every year and wasn't about to change that. His first visit there had been incredible, Hagrid had taken him on his eleventh birthday. Even after he had been there over twenty times previously, new things always caught his eye. Not to mention everyone was wearing witch and wizarding apparel, Harry loved it there and couldn't wait to get back. He would mention it to Sirius in a letter or face to face as soon as possible.

Harry gulped as he looked at the second letter and recognized the writing as Sirius', he just hoped this letter wasn't about to shun his ideas of going to Diagon Alley. Unfortunately the letter didn't hold good news, it read:

Harry,

I know you must be feeling very lonely and isolated from the Wizarding world at the moment. But all this is for good reason. I'm with Dumbledore now and he had much to tell me about the goings-on at the Ministry. It's becoming less safe by the day, Voldemort has Cornelius Fudge under the Imperious Curse personally and now has full control of the Ministry. The workers are being hoodwinked by Voldemort. He is using Fudge to tell the Ministry workers that you are a sham, you're lying about Voldemort being back and you're doing this for publicity and fame. Soon enough people are going to start believing this, then you'll be gaining more and more enemies by the hour and soon we will have to act. Otherwise our world will be in real danger of being taken over by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Hermione and Ron should be with you shortly, they will have your new Hogwarts essentials to prevent you risking your life out in Diagon Alley. Rumour has it that only a few people outside Voldemort's league of Death Eaters want you dead and silenced... But it's better to be safe than sorry. Even with a guard from the Order might not be enough. That's all I can write to you now Harry, I hope you are coping on your own. I, of all people, know how it feels to be alone.

Your Godfather,

Sirius.

Once a disgruntled Harry had finished the letter he had so many emotions he didn't know where to start. He was angry at the fact that only a small handful of people believed that Lord Voldemort was back and he was gaining enemies by telling the truth! But for the fact that he would be seeing Ron and Hermione soon, he wasn't at all happy with the letters contents.  
"No Diagon Alley trip for you this year," he cursed to himself.

Harry threw the letters down onto the kitchen table and began to pace the room, he couldn't stop thinking about the negative things. He paused, took a deep breath and tried to take things in from everybody else's point of view. But that lasted the length of hair on Kreacher's bald head and he became more frustrated by the minute. Suddenly there was a loud banging coming from above. Harry raced to the bottom of the stairs and pulled out his wand for caution. He began to silently climb the stairs, his wand ahead of him, straining his ears for further noises. Before Harry knew it, the door at the top of the stairs flew open and two faces came into view. Hair plastered against their foreheads and grim expressions on their faces. It was Ron and Hermione.


	2. Clearance Time

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood at the top of the stairs staring at one another in silence. A wide ear-to-ear grin spread across Harry's face at the sight of his two closest friends being back with him. It was only then that he realized how lonely he had been. Ron was the first to react to the sudden confrontation, he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and said,  
"Bloody hell, Harry. Are you okay, you look as though you're on your deathbed!"  
Harry was a bit insulted by his words, but after Hermione passed him a small, oval shaped mirror from her beaded bag he laughed out loud. Ron was right, he looked terrible. His messy black hair was lank and shiny with grease and his skin was paler than Luna Lovegood's! The only thing that remained thesame were his dazziling, emerald green eyes.  
"When was the last time you had something to eat or took a bath, Harry?" asked Hermione as the all made there way down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"I've just eaten for the first timne since everybody left yesterday," said Harry pointing towards his half finished meal, which Hedwig was enjoying greatly.  
"What do you mean; Since _everybody_ left?" asked Hermione, "Didn't you go somewhere too? Sirius told us to go on out early, he wanted a private word with you before you and him set off. You and him were supposed to meet Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall at Shell Cottage."  
Harry paused for a moment, confused, "I haven't left this house since once since everybody left yesterday. I didn't even know Sirius was going to take me anywhere. He didn't tell me a damn thing, I've been stuck here thinking everybody knew I was left here all alone," he finished bitterly.  
"He probably did it for the best mate. You know what they're all like," by 'they' he meant the Order, "They don't tell us anything, then expect us to do whatever they say without hesitation," raged Ron, clearly trying to cheer Harry up, which Harry appreciated.  
"As annoying as that may be Ronald, has anyhting bad actaully happened to any of us when they tell us what to do. They always keep us safe and that should be enough," cried Hermione, trying to close the frustarting conversation to a close.  
"I guess, if they _ever do _tell us anything," muttered Ron under his breath, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Soon after that Harry went up to the third floor to have a bath while Ron and Hermione sat down in the kitchen, drying their coats by the fire and attempting to use flannels to dry their hair.  
"Don't you think it's a bit odd that Sirius didn't tell us that he was planning on leaving Harry behind? I mean instead of blatantly lying to us?" Ron asked Hermione quietly.  
"Not really," Hermione began,"If Sirius told us about it you know full well we would've wanted to stay behind with Harry. Anyway who knows, he might have actually wanted to take Harry with him but something might have changed at the last minute. You saw how many people didn't think it was wise to take Harry outside..."She finished and Ron agreed.

Within the next ten miniutes, Ron's hair was warm, dry and incredibly messy but Hermione's was still damp and she began to snivel and sneeze.  
"Oh great," she muttered miserbaly, "If only we could do magic outside of Hogwarts."  
"We can!" shouted Ron, clearly glad at knowing something Hermione didn't, "Didn't you know? Dedilus Diggle is one of the Order's men at the Ministry and he's the Head of Department of Underage Magic. Dad told me two days ago that any magic performed here at 12 Grimmauld Place is over looked by default because Dedilus told his workers this house is host to the biggest infestation of Cornish Pixies the Wizarding world has seen in years," he finshed, laughing heartily to himself.  
"Are you sure?" said Hermione uncertainly.  
"100 percent positve."  
Hermione pulled out here wand. Pointed it towards herself and muttered '_Deprimo!' _There was a sudden blast of wind emanating from Hermione's wand and within ten or so seconds her damp, flat, brown hair was bone dry and its usual bushy self.

Harry came down the stairs half an hour later and saw that Ron and Hermione were cooking up some sort of stew. The delicious smell wafted its way over to Harry and shot up his nostrils causing his mouth to water. They all sat down at the table eating the succulent brown, meaty stew with much to talk about. Apparently Sirius had told everyone in the Order that Harry was going with him to meet with Dumbledore, some disapproved, but he was being stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason. It made Harry upset that Sirius was telling everyone they were going out together when it seemed all along that he wasn't planning on actually taking Harry along.

Ron and Hermione had been sent to Diagon Alley to purchase all three of their Hogwarts essentials and apparently they didn't think twice about Harry not wanting to go with them. Or even them receiving their Hogwarts letters early.  
"But what took you so long?" questioned Harry, "You were gone for almost two days, surely it didn't take you that long to get a few books."  
"Well once we were finished at Diagon Alley..." Hermione started slowly, glancing at Ron.  
"We stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, under Dumbledore's orders," Ron interrupted, "We met up with Lupin and Tonks there too, but I think they were just there for our protection. I didn't expect us to need protection though, things are changing quickly out there and for the worse..."

Two days later Sirius arrived at Grimmauld Place and was followed in shortly by Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Tonks, Lupin and to Harry's surprise Snape. Snape didn't often visit the Order's Headquarters but on the rare occasions he always had important news on Voldemort's movements and plans. Mrs Weasley kept everyone but the Order members busy and Harry didn't have a single opportunity to tell his Godfather how he was feeling, not to mention his eagerness for answers.  
"Weasley's, Harry, Hermione! Follow me please," shouted Mrs Weasley a day later, as everyone had just finished their breakfast, "Today we're going to clean out this House of all infestations once and for all!" She finished with a determined look on her face and holding her wand, in her right hand, like a sword ready for battle.

She led the way up out of the cellar kitchen onto the ground floor, Harry was the last up and following the long line of red-haired Weasley's he found himself in the Drawing Room. Mrs Weasley was already stood in the middle of the room and then turned to face the arch of children curving with the walls.  
"So," Mrs Weasley said in a loud and clear voice, "Sirius said there is a whole bunch of mischievous creatures in this building. I think the best tactic would be to tackle each room as it came, staying in a large group to avoid any nasty surprises or accidents." Her plump face gracing a warm smile.

They all spread around a huge dust covered, red hearth rug and pulled out their wands.  
"Right!" Mrs Weasley called, "I'm going to make this rug disappear and what's under there may frighten you, but I can't stress this enough. You are perfectly safe," as she said this Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at one another and shuffled uneasily on the spot bracing themselves for what would come next.

Suddenly many things happened all at once, Mrs Weasley flicked her wand, muttered '_Evanesco_' under her breath, Ron gave a wail of fear and bounded quickly across the room to the door and out of sight. Everybody else, including Mrs Weasley gasped loudly. For what came out from under the now non-existent rug was the stuff of nightmares. Thousands upon thousands of spiders immediately reacted to the sudden bright sunlight streaming through the open window, scattering at high speed and causing chaos across the room. Red spiders, blue spiders, yellow spiders with black dots soon covered the whole surface on the carpet and were making their way up the walls to close in the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione.

Everyone was shrieking tumbling and attempting to fight off the spiders but Harry was otherwise occupied. His eyes had caught sight of two large, red lights coming from deep down in the darkness of the hole in the Drawing Room floor. They intrigued Harry and seemed to keep his gaze upon them, he found it difficult to shift his eyes elsewhere. Then the eyes disappeared as though they had never been there.  
"Alright, that's enough!" Mrs Weasley shouted loud above the screams and roars of laughter coming from Fred and George. Mrs Weasley raised her wand again, flicked it, and suddenly the dust covered, red hearth rug reappeared and all the spiders vanished into thin air!  
"Where are they?" asked George, wiping the tears of joy from his eyes.  
"Yeah, the spiders, where have they gone? They were starting to creep up my legs!" cried Fred, holding onto his twin for support. He seemed to find it funny, Harry thought it was preposterous to laugh at something like this. "I see Ickle Wonnie Won, is nowhere to be seen," he finished, with a mischievous grin towards George, which he returned.  
"Mrs Weasley," Hermione started in a quiet voice, still holding her wand upright in her trembling hand, "If you don't mind me asking, what was the whole point in that? I mean we didn't actually do anything, it was all you?"  
Mrs Weasley's face lit up, "Oh of course you all did something dear, those spiders you saw there were just an illusion, hence the reason Fred and George were laughing out loud. Although, I can't deny I was quite shocked at the amount of spiders it produced. I should've told you what to expect really, and given you the full details but where's the fun in that, eh?" she smiled warming at Hermione.  
"That's barbaric!" Hermione cried, but after a few minutes she started to giggle with Ginny.

"So what was that thing in the middle then?" Harry piped up at last, "It had two red eyes. I only glimpsed them for a moment or so but they were definitely there."  
"The creature we just weakened," Mrs Weasley said, "Believe it or not," she added, nodding at the puzzled look on Harry's face, "Was a Turggane. They are creatures that love the dark. They are very territorial too and if threatened or if they can sense anyone's or anything's presence, they create illusions to scare the threat away. They also use their red eyes to inflict fear on the threat. This Turggane could more than likely sense a lot human presence and knowing that a very common human phobia is spiders, it simply took on the illusion of them. I guess this one hasn't had to use an illusion for a long time, it would've kept gaining little amounts of magic to store, from small creatures and rodents it ate."  
"But mum, you said we weakened it right?" said Ginny, "How on earth did we weaken it if all we did was jump around like a bunch of prats?"  
"Ginny dear, we weakened it by being present. Us being here forced it to use an illusion. Creating such an illusion, especially one as big as that would've tired and weakened that Turggane an awful lot. I'll be surprised if its able to do another this year." replied Mrs Weasley softly, "Anyway, this one will soon be on its way. It knows of our presence now and knows it won't be able to fight us off. Poor, lonely creatures really. But not something you would want to stay too close to, lest you want to go mad with fear!"

As the day wore on they came across more, and to Ron's dismay, real spiders. Juffens, a small flock of black birds which pecked, attacked and terrorized anything they could reach. And lastly blue Cornish Pixies, although small they caused a lot of trouble. They whizzed around the room like blue rays of sunshine, leaving confusing streaks behind. It was short work though when Hermione pulled out her wand and cried '_Immobilus!_'. Every single Cornish Pixie in the room froze instantly and dropped to the floor with a loud 'CLUNK!'. Harry saw Fred and George grab a few of them behind Mrs Weasley's back and quickly hide them in their pockets. George noticed Harry staring and gave him a sly wink and pocketed a few more.

And with the day closing to an end Harry, Ron, Hermione and all the Weasley's trudged down all the flights of stairs and came into the empty kitchen. The Order must be out on duties, thought Harry. All red in the face, beaten and bruised and aching all over, they all sat around the kitchen table. They ate a delicious, hot, supper made by Mrs Weasley then slowly one by one they made there way upstairs to their warm comfortable beds and yearning for a relaxing sleep. But nothing close to a relaxing nights sleep was waiting for Harry upstairs...


	3. The Dark Lord!

Harry finally entered his room at 11:15pm. Exhausted, he dragged his feet over to his bed and started to change. Once in his pajamas he climbed into his warm, welcoming, king-size bed and fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the soft, goose feather pillow.

* * *

_Harry was sat at the top of a very long wooden table, not unlike the one at Grimmauld Place. His long, thin, white fingers caressed his wand. Harry then spoke in a high, cold voice, most unlike his own,_

_"Bella," he acknowledged a pale face that came swimming into view from out in the darkness.  
"Yes, my Lord?" replied the heavily lidded face, bowing low as she did so.  
"I want you to bring me Dolohov. He has failed me once again and I won't tolerate him being a liability," Harry spoke in a cruel voice.  
"Certainly, my Lord. I'll be back very shortly," replied the face once more, bowing low out of the room._

_As if no time had passed Harry was now stood up in an entirely different room. What a magnificent room it was, fine tapestries covered the walls and there was a warm, red glow in the room. Quite the opposite was the scene that dominated it. A man in his late forties was on his knees. Trembling all over, looking up at Harry, fear etched on his sweating face,  
"P-please, my Lord. I will have him this time. I swear on it with my life!" he was begging for another chance but Harry just laughed. It was a harsh, patronizing laugh.  
"Don't swear on something as fragile as your life," said the cold voice from inside Harry. "Nothing ever changes with you Dolohov! What makes you think you'll do better this time?"  
"My Lord, I was about to kill him right there and then but another member of the Order Apparated somewhere behind us. He bound my arms and legs to my sides and disarmed Yaxley before he could react." Whimpered Dolohov, cowering under Harry's red-eyed gaze. "This time he won't be there! Severus has given us his movements for the next week and he will be accompanying Dumbledore on a trip far to the north of the country."  
"Who?!" raged Harry, "Who is _he _you talk about? Taking out two of my most loyal Death Eaters with such ease."  
"It's Sirius Black, my Lord! The filthy blood-traitor cousin of Bellatrix LeStrange. He-"  
"Silence!" Harry cried, his voice loud and impatient. Dolohov grew quiet at once and began to tremble uncontrollably again. "I should've known not to send someone like _you_ to kill an Auror who has put half my men in their cells at Azkaban." Harry finished._

_Harry began to pace the room. His large snake, Nagini, circled the frightened Dolohov beneath him. At last he reached a decision,  
"Well Dolohov, it seems your time has not yet come," A wave of relief flickered on Dolohov's face, "But!" Harry continued, irritated by the flicker, "If you put a single one of those greasy hairs on your pathetic head out of line, I will not hesitate to take your lowly life."  
"Oh thank you, merciful Dark Lord!" Dolohov cried, getting slowly to his feet, not standing upright but bowing low to show his master his gratitude.  
"Merciful?" Harry whispered to himself, is that what he thought he was being? In a swift movement Dolohov's blood-curdling screams ripped through the air as Harry cried '_Crucial!_'. Then the scene around Harry seemed to be fading to black, darkness growing and light dimming. The screams of pain and anguish coming from Dolohov growing quieter and quieter until nothing. Just darkness._

* * *

_Harry opened his eyes once again, and his vision became sharp and clear. Harry got a sudden shock as he realized he was floating! Flying! He was up in the air, at least a thousand feet high at the sight of the distant car and street lights sparkling like stars. He looked around and saw that he wasn't even upon a broomstick, he was flying... unsupported. Defying gravity._

_His gaze was sometimes lost due to a black cloud of smoke flying across his face. After a few moments of confusion Harry put two and two together and came up with the answer that this peculiar black smoke was keeping him from plummeting to the ground. He looked right and left and confirmed that his followers were still at his side. He seemed to be leading the way to some destination, Harry knew not where it was so refrained to waiting because he knew soon enough he would have an answer._

_After what seemed an age Harry's high, cold voice shouted out across the darkness towards his followers,  
"Descend, we're almost there!" At his command, all of those around him leaned forward slowly on their broomsticks and took the descent just behind Harry. They reached the ground floor within minutes, Harry simply glided across the Earth's surface and landed softly on the shiny, wet concrete of a small village. Lights were on in the windows, they twitched as Harry and his followers walked through the terraced streets, clearly heading towards a line of cottages.  
_

_"We are in Glaxton, this is no significant place to any of _us_, it is a village occupied by Muggles only," Harry shouted to his jeering Death Eaters, some of them spat on the ground. "There is a small family who live down this lane, apparently they are expecting a child any day now. This the point when the child's life is even more fragile than normal." Harry paused, turned to his Death Eaters and spoke loud and clear, "They're relatives of one, Hermione Granger. And I only think its about time we started taking out toll on the Mudblood's relatives. We will inevitably take out the Muggle family line that is the Grangers and what better way to start that capturing and torturing her filthy mothers sister and her husband?" Harry said cruelly. "My orders are simple. You will enter the vicinity together and take them from their beds as they sleep. Their screams will not be heard as this house possesses a charm created by Hermione Granger prior my second rise to power. I can see the building but I simply cannot cross the threshold. A force that even I, the greatest and most powerful wizard of them all cannot cross. It is once again, family magic. Love. It is a force that will soon be weaker than a common ghost, I will be sure of it."  
_

_Soon the cottage was terrorized. The large blue wooden door was blown off its hinges as Harry waited outside, a wry smile upon his pale face. He then decided it was time to go, he could leave his Death Eaters here to complete his mission. So Harry pulled out his wand, thought hard about his destination and turned quickly on the spot.  
_

_The feeling of suffucation was overwhelming, but Harry wasn't scared, he knew what was coming. As his body was finally squeezed through a tight, invisible tube he saw that he was back in the magnificent room once again. Although this time he was alone. Harry took his spot at the top of the table, hissing softly to his snake as it slid into the room. It would protect him while he had business elsewhere. Harry shifted in his chair until he was comfortable, small marks began to blur his vision, a peculiar feeling shot up his arm. I felt like pins-and-needles. Soon his vision was in utter and complete darkness once more. The noises around him growing more distant. His body still present his mind was elsewhere..._

* * *

_The next scene was very different indeed, Harry was filled with a sudden weightlessness and he didn't have a single care in the world. He realized he wasn't alone. Harry was sat at his desk. It was a large desk, polished mahogany of the finest quality. Parchment, ink bottles and quills were scattered unceremoniously across it's surface. On the top of all this now lay a Daily Prophet, it was placed there by a plump, pink hand covered in rings, all with pink stones. If the look of the hand was pink enough Harry was clearly mistaken as he took in his surroundings. When he followed the hand, to the arm and finally to the body to see who was present he felt his body move backwards in recoil._

_Peering across the large desk was a short, plump woman, covered in pink from head to foot. Only her face and hands could be seen. Her face was host to a sickeningly, sweet smile that could've belonged to a deranged baby. She reminded Harry greatly of a huge, pink toad!  
"Ah Dolores. Sorry, you gave me quite a shock. I was deep in thought," said an unknown voice from deep inside Harry.  
"Oh not to worry, Minister. You take as long as you need. I take it all this lies and shambles about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning is playing hard on your mind. The boy needs to be silenced before he causes even more disrupt sir," Umbridge spoke with a very girlish voice, most unlike the croak Harry had expected.  
"Yes, yes he does. I have a plan for the boy Dolores," A different voice spoke this time, it seemed to be more recognizable. The high, cold voice he had been talking with before. It was most peculiar Harry thought. It seemed the high, cold voice was talking and it was Harry who was saying it. But then the voice that came from his lips was a loud, gruff one. The loud, gruff voice was the final product of this strange voice stream.  
"Could I hear it, Minister?" asked Umbridge in her sweetest voice.  
"Of course, this plan will make short work of the Potter boy and show the Wizarding world just how much we, the Ministry, are in control of him." said the same stream of voices from deep within Harry, "We're going to play dirty, these are desperate times and we really need to do something about Potter," Harry said simply, "As we can't touch Harry whilst he is under Dumbledore's wing and at the protection and the secret group they call the Order-"  
"The Order, Minister? When did this information come to light?" asked Umbridge.  
"I have my sources, Dolores! Now if you don't mind I would like to finish..." scolded Harry as Umbridge cowered under her superiors stern gaze.  
"Of course, Minister. My greatest apologies," murmured Umbridge.  
"As I was saying. We can't touch Harry while he is with Dumbledore or his pathetic secret group of 'believers'," Harry began to feel uncomfortable, he was saying all of these things against his own will.  
_

_The conversation wore on and Harry was stuck in limbo, he couldn't move, speak or control his body even in the slightest. He felt like the passenger in what he thought was his own body again.  
"Now my main theory is this and I think you'll agree," Harry said to Umbridge, "Sirius Black is a cold-blooded murderer, both you and I know this is true, he belongs behind bars. These recent Muggle killings only add up to one thing." Harry paused for a moment as if to ready himself for an outburst of anger, "Harry Potter must be using his Godfather to support his claims that You-Know-Who is back! The boy is sending out his Godfather to kill Muggles and I can bet my wand arm Sirius is loving it. I bet as soon as he was released from Azkaban he couldn't wait to get more Muggle blood on his hands, they've been deprived of it for twelve years! It is a win-win for both of them," Harry shouted, "And to the untrained eye this looks as thought the boys claims are right. He's making the Wizarding world believe that these killing are the work of You-Know-Who!" Harry didn't realize he was now standing and his fists were clenched on top of his desk.  
"Sir," started Umbridge, guessing that it was her time to talk, "Are you suggesting we plant solid evidence at the scenes of these Muggle killings and frame Sirius Black? Have him out of the way and back in his cell at Azkaban?" she finished sweetly. Harry was disgusted by her attitude and will to frame an innocent man so that even when he replied,  
"Yes Dolores, that's exactly what I'm suggesting," he was shocked to the core._

_All of a sudden the room began to shimmer once more and Harry felt himself being dragged backwards into the cold, silent darkness. When Harry opened his eyes again he was sat alone in the large room which was in near darkness. He stroked his snake as she wrapped her body around his chair and shoulders. Harry could only feel one thing and as his face split into a wide grin he hadn't been happier than this in a long time._

* * *

Hot and sweaty, Harry thrashed around in his bed. He awoke suddenly, a glint of red in his eyes before they quickly turned to their normal emerald green. He was alone in his room, he was back at Grimmauld Place. Only now did Harry feel in total control of his body. His mind raced, he had never been so confused. Only nightmares? harry thought. Dumbledore had said last year thatn these nightmares may be visions. True visions of what Voldemort has seen, done or what he plans to do. Harry thought of Hermione's family, they could be in real danger! Not wanting to wake the whole house and cause chaos, Harry grabbed his dressing gown, wrapped it about him and crept over to the door. Only one thing was on his mind and that was to confide in Sirius.


End file.
